Finally
by GSRSmackedHiphuggers
Summary: They'd both known for awhile, the way they'd felt about the about the other. Then one ordeal might 'Finally' bring them together. A Shoey fanfic. With possible other couples. *Warning: Mature Content*
1. Dreams

**Author's Note~**

**Hello Everyone. This is my first ever Shoey fanfiction, kinda scary for me. I hope you guys enjoy this. I hope it will all turn out well. First time I've written about two actual people. I love Shoey, I think it is cute and fun. I obviously know it's not going to happen. I know this! Sometimes it is fun to pretend, I am not an uber-fangirl who believes they are going to live happy ever after in real life. This is AU. ~**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Joey Graceffa, Shane Dawson or anyone else who appears in this fanfiction. They own themselves as they are human beings and have rights. I do not own any Youtube channels mentioned in this fic, they belong to the hard working individuals behind them. I do not own any stores or restaurants mentioned in this fic, they are owned by the corporations behind them. **

* * *

_Finally/Chapter 1: Dreams_

[Shane's POV]

I found myself squirming underneath him. He looked up at my and grinned.

_Tease._

He slowly undid the button on my jeans and pulled the zipper down. He stripped my jeans of in one quick motion. He sat up on his knees and just stared down at me. I started to get nervous and anxious all at the same time. He continued to stare at me, his eyes dark with lust.

"J..Jo...Joey?" I managed to say, my body now trembling.

He placed a finger on my lips and shushed me. He hovered above me lips inches from my ear. His breath was hot on my skin and I could hear him licking his lips.

"I just want to take you all in." He whispered into my ear.

His voice was like a low growl, it made me shiver. He started nibbling on my earlobe and sucking gently on it. I felt a heat in my groin and longed him to be closer to me. He kissed my neck causing a soft moan escape my lips. He lifted his head and grinned at me.

"W..What?" I asked, his grin grew wider.

He brought his face down in front of mine, his lips an inch from mine. He looked into my eyes and rubbed his nose affectionately against mine. I couldn't take the suspense and brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. He licked my lips begging for an entrance and immediately I allowed him in. His tongue explored my mouth. This was unlike the other times we kissed, I had tongued him before but not like this. My 'Birthday' Parody kiss had been silly and forced, but this was real. No camera, no audience. Just me and him. I loved it. He pulled away for air and I just looked at him. His body was perfect. It was strong and muscular, a growl escaped my mouth without my realizing.

"Like what you see?" He blushed, I nodded shyly. "That makes two of us."

He winked and started kissing my neck. My moans were soft, but frequent. He kissed me lower and lower, until he reached my underwear. The bulge was very prominent and caused him to lick his lips.

"What is this?" he playfully asked. "What are you hiding?"

He grazed a finger over the bulge causing me gasp. I looked at him, my eyes begging him to continue. He continued running his finger on it, I squirmed and clenched the sheets.

"Joey...pl..please!" I begged, his hand now on my thigh.

"What do you wish?" He smirked, his hand caressing my thigh.

"I..I..I.." A ringing entered my head. "Joey!"f...

I jolted awake in bed, my heart was pounding. Looked over at the clock.

_6:55! You've got to be kidding me._

I looked over to my phone, the cause of my awakening. It was Lisa.

**Lisa: Hey Shane just going out to an early spin class with the girls. Then lunch after wards and then shopping. Be gone for a few hours. TTYL.**

This was nothing new. She had been going to early spin classes for a month now. She was barely home and when she was she was filming or editing. We hadn't kissed in awhile, which I was surprisingly okay with. When we kiss she's distant, like something else is on her mind. We don't have sex. I'm waiting until marriage, it was a vow I took a long time ago.

_I would break it for Joey._

Wait! Why am I thinking that. I looked down at the bulge in my pants.

_See!_

Oh my god, that dream had been intense. I like Joey, I know that. I always watch his videos, I wasn't lying when I told him that. I started dreaming about him a while ago, more like forever ago. Since the kiss I guess, that's when the dreams started. That kiss had been a dare and I tried to make it awkward, but I liked it. My lips on his and I felt like he might have kissed me back. That could have been my imagination, but that makes me sad. I pulled away to soon to find out. I wanted to kiss him forever but that wasn't happening. It was then the dreams started though. They started off more innocent and then got more intense. Last night was the closest I ever got to IT! I love Joey, I had for a long time. I couldn't tell him though, he wasn't gay. I was, I found out with Joey, but I always sorta knew. None of the girls I knew growing up liked me, mostly cause I was a fat mess. I found I didn't really like them either. I didn't find them attractive. I didn't find any guys attractive either, but they were all pretty mean. I just always felt different from everyone else. I love Lisa, I really do and I want a real relationship with her. But I feel more like a brother to her. I put my all into this relationship, but it's forced. I try so hard to make myself want her. A deep rumble sounded from my stomach.

_I need food! Maybe Joey wants food? I'll text him!_

I picked up my phone from night stand and scrolled down my contacts. **JoeyGraceffa.**

**Hey Joey! If your up you wanna go to Breakfast with me?**

I waited for his reply, he probably wasn't up yet. But then the phone sounded and I pulled it up.

**JoeyGraceffa: Of-friggen-course! Do you want me to come and get you? We can go to that new place by your apartment. I'll be there for 8. :P**

I looked over to the clock. 7:30, I have to wait half an hour. I was disappointed but replied anyways.

**That's fine. Yeah come and get me :) Door's open when you get here. See you soon.**

I'll text Lisa and tell her.

**Hey going to breakfast with Joey. TTYL.**

I put the phone down and stretched. I just sat there for ten minutes blankly staring at my feet.

_Maybe I'll take a shower while I wait._

I stood up and walked into the bathroom. Started the shower and then stripped down. Maybe a shower will help me calm down. My body shivered as I stepped under the hot water. I let the water fall down my head, pushing my hair in front of my eyes. My thoughts fell to Joey and that dream, a tight feeling pulled my groin.

_Well, while I'm here._

After that my mind just went ballistic. The thought of the dream sent a tidal wave of feelings. I heard the door open and a voice mumble. It was probably Joey, but I wasn't going to call to him. Not when my call would turn to a moan. I was just finishing up my shower when I thought heard the door open again. I stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around my waist. I walked out into the bedroom and peered into the living room. I froze in my place.

[Joey's POV]

I woke up this morning in jolt. I had another dream about Shane. Billionth one this month, it seemed like he was always on my mind. The dream last night had been different though, we'd gotten farther than usual. I took a quick glance around the room, judging by the dim light pouring in the window it was early. I took my phone off the bedside table and glanced at the screen.

_7:00 am, are you friggen kidding me!_

I pulled the covers to the side and slumped out of bed. The sheets sticking to my back from the L.A heat and the dream last night. It was no longer weird for me to have these dreams. Since that kiss on 'Dare the Dawson'. I had a crush on Shane before that, but it was based on just a couple videos I watched on his channel. I just thought he was hot. I always sorta new I was gay, I never liked girls liked that. I mean everyone thought I was gay, I just sorta brushed it off. It was when Shane kissed me. It was then I knew truly. I was gay. I loved him. Butterflies started fluttering around in my stomach everytime I thought that. I grabbed my camera and began vlogging.

"Heelllooo Everyone!" I started, sleepily smiling. "I just woke up and not really doing much today."

I walked into the bathroom and pointed into the mirror. I then noticed a completely obvious bulge in my shorts. Definitely from the dream. I quickly pointed the camera back on my face.

"So no real plans, just a relaxfull da..." I was cut off by the message tone on my phone.

I looked down at the message.

**ShaneDawson: ** **Hey Joey! If your up you wanna go to Breakfast with me?**

"Shane wants to go to breakfast," I spoke excitedly. "Talk to you all later."

I replied to him quickly and tore off o my closet. I changed into my white and blue stripped shirt and navy blue skinny jeans. The same outfit I wore when Shane had kissed me. It was my favourite outfit. I looked back down at my phone.

_Shoot I've got 20 minutes to get to him._

I decided to leave my hair the way it was, just fixed it up a bit with my hands. I grabbed my keys from the table and headed out the door. It took about 10 minutes to get to Shane's apartment. The traffic was surprisingly easy today, thank goodness. My need to see him grew stronger with every turn. I pulled into a visitor spot. He said the door was unlocked,so I just walked right in, but the sight that greeted my was not pretty.

...

**Authors Note~**

**There we go guys I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It was fun to make, update hopefully soon have some things going on here. Thank you so much for reading 'Finally'. I love you guys. Leave a comment and follow. **


	2. Coming Clean

**Authors Note~**

**Hello you guys, ready for another chapter? Ready to get on with the story? I know I left it on a cliff hanger last chapter, but get used to it! Thats probably how most of these chapters are gonna go, but hey it keeps things interesting. So here we go! **

**BTW- There are going to be some distasteful homophobic words used in this chapter. I personally do not approve of these words and are only using them to emphasize homophobic characters. I do not mean to offend anyone and am deeply sorry if I do.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Joey Graceffa, Shane Dawson or anyone else who appears in this fanfiction. They own themselves as they are human beings and have rights. I do not own any Youtube channels mentioned in this fic, they belong to the hard working individuals behind them. I do not own any stores or restaurants mentioned in this fic, they are owned by the corporations behind them.**

_Finally/Chapter 2: Coming Clean_

[Joey's POV]

I felt like my heart was going to out explode in my chest, like I was going to be sick. I couldn't move from the doorway, nor could I speak. I heard a creak come from the bedroom doorway. I looked over and saw Shane, the expression on his face was heart breaking. Especially because it was caused by the display before us. I might actually be sick.

_Please No!_

[Shane's POV]

I thought my brain was playing tricks on me, or like someone was gonna hop out and yell 'Punk'd' . I knew that neither we're happening and I was on my own. I noticed Joey was in the doorway, I wanted to run to him. I just needed to forget what I had just walked into, this horrible scene. Finally someone broke the silence.

"Sh..shh..Shane," the voice choked out.

I couldn't take the voice serious, her voice. It must be the fact that I just walked in on her being humped by some guy. Right in our living room, on our couch. Some ripped, tanned blonde guy.

"Shane!" Lisa blurted out, covering herself with our couch blanket.

"No!" I choked out.

[Joey's POV]

I jumped at Shane's voice, it was so powerful. I just stared at him, his hands were clenched into fists. I just wanted to hold him, stroke his hair and kiss his forehead. I had to shake my head to get rid of my fantasy.

"Shane!" Lisa said offended.

_Oh yeah like she should be offended!_

"No!" Shane shouted.

_Is he crying?_

I thought I had definitely saw some drops fall, now I really wanted to hug him. Why did Lisa even do this? I mean, Shane is a fantastic guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

_Yeah Girl!_

"Let's talk!" Lisa yelled, she stepped away from the couch.

"What the fuck is there to talk about?"Shane screamed, tears definitely falling down his face.

I decided to step towards him, maybe he would realize I was trying to comfort him. He was all red in the face and his knuckles were white. He looked so scary.

"Shane please!" she pleaded.

"No!" he was slightly hysterical. "You fucking slut! I knew this was happening! All the early spin classes, late lunches. I fucking knew it."

He kicked over a small trash can in anger. I've never seen him this mad.

"Bro! Calm Down" the guy finally spoke.

"No!No!No!"Shane cried. "You don't get to say that to me. You've been boning my girlfriend for a month now or longer. You dont get to tell me to calm down."

I could see the rage boiling in his eyes. I really wanted to hug him till everything was okay.

"Shane! You never even touched me!"Lisa shouted, moving towards her friend.

_Wait, what!_

"You know exactly why!" he screamed back. "Doesn't mean you get to cheat on me."

_They've never done anything? Like anything, anything?_

"You don't even like kissing me!"

[Shane's POV]

My mind was racing, I couldn't keep it straight. Joey was stuck in the middle of this mess and it was my fault. The other two looked shocked, obviously because of what she said.

"Are you a fag?" the guy said.

I winced at the word. I hate that word, I use it, but I hate it. I use it as a joke about myself, never used it on someone else. He looked at me like I was an alien. I guess I had been silent for too long.

"You are aren't you!" He laughed. "You're a fucking faggot!"

My knuckles started to hurt, my palm started bleeding from my nails.

"Lisa," he called to her. "You were living with this homo."

"Shh..Shane." she stuttered. "You're not gay, right."

I didn't look at her, I couldn't. I think she repeated my name, it was all kind of fuzzy. She just kept getting louder though, almost pleading me to say its not true. but before I could think I just blurted it out.

"Yes I am!"

The three of them froze, both Lisa and Joey looked shocked and the guy looked disgusted. He just gave a deep laugh.

"You're a fucking fag and you're upset cause you girlfriend cheated. You should fucking grateful queer! She did you a favor, now you can enjoy a truly sexless life."

"Shut Up!" another voice blurted out.

[Joey's POV]

I didn't know why I said it, well I did. I had to help him, he was my friend. My gay friend. My heart nearly skipped a beat when he said that.

"What!" the guy stepped towards me.

I backed up closer to Shane, we were really close now I could almost touch him. I looked at Lisa who had tears in her eyes.

"Yo...you..you are!" she sniffled.

Shane let his head fall as if he were ashamed of himself. I wanted to pull him into a hug, just touch him.

"Get out!" Shane stated, lifting his head.

Lisa looked hurt.

" Shane!"

"Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

"Fuck you Faggot! This is her place too."

I felt like Shane was gonna blow in a matter of seconds, but to my surprise Lisa just picked up her clothes. Her friend looked surprised, but followed her out the door. I let out a breath and turned to Shane. He had his head down and I could tell he was crying. Without thinking I pulled him into a hug, he definitely needs one.

**Authors Note~**

**So that is the second chapter down, not sure what's coming next. I hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a comment and favourite this story. Follow me if you like my style. **

**GSH**


End file.
